Secrets
by HollieJE
Summary: Amanda Dumbledore has been around her friends forever. Now in her 6th year she is stuck between two rivals, a Weasley and a Malfoy. She can't even talk to Harry about this, he's like her brother but an unfair judge to who she should love. Please RR
1. chapter one

-1Secrets

There was just something about these two that made people shiver, they knew something was going on behind everyone's backs but no one could actually say because they thought they were always wrong.

It was the way these two acted around each other; they way that every time they were fighting and someone was watching them and then turned round they stopped and were talking as they normally did. Everyone thought this was really strange, when they started to fight they never stopped and it usually carried on weeks on end, but recently once they were fighting it was only for a few minutes.

What everyone thought it was it wasn't, it was something completely different.

Although when they fight they acted like they mean it, but when they stopped the atmosphere just wasn't the same.

Something is happening between Draco Malfoy and Amanda Dumbledore, and Harry Potter is determined to find out.

Chapter 1

Back To School

It was just another normal day for everyone. Getting on the train, getting off, putting their stuff down so it magically appeared at their beds, getting dressed and then going to the Great Hall. Everyone was chatting about what their summer was like, what they did and if anything exciting had happened, just the usual. But as always nothing exciting happened to Harry.

He still had that look, hair slightly long and scruffy; shirt untucked and tie done loosely, just the same old Harry really, but there was something that Harry didn't usually do. Whilst Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, were telling him about their summer like they always do, Harry wasn't concentrating. He was more interested in what Amanda was doing.

Amanda was one of those girls who was perfect in everyway and of course all the girls hated her, except her best friend Hermione. Amanda wasn't a normal student, she was Albus Dumbledore's daughter. So Amanda didn't just go to Hogwarts for the whole school year, she lived there and was really happy about it too.

Amanda is a very pretty girl, long brown hair, green eyes and a perfect smile that all the boys loved, some people would get her mixed up with a Veela because she was so beautiful, but she's always said how thankful she was not being one. All the boys love her, all the girls hate her, but as long as she had her real friends she was fine.

Of course Harry had a little crush on her but who didn't? Amanda was perfect because, along side her looks, she had the greatest personality as well. She's very kind and helpful to anyone who needed it, and always has a smile on her face. Ron had a crush on her too but didn't tell anyone, Harry kind of figured it out when Ron wouldn't stop staring at her all the time and Hermione would roll her eyes as always and go to talk to her when she got annoyed with him.

For some reason Harry was the one who couldn't stop staring at her, he felt very protective over her. There was something she was doing that was so interesting, but he couldn't figure it out. 'What is she doing?' Harry thought, 'What is so interesting that got my attention? Why do I feel this way?'. As Harry kept staring Hermione nudged him to get his attention.

"Stop being so rude Harry, she has enough people staring at her as it is, besides, the new students are here and the Sorting's about to begin!". Harry didn't hear her nor did he care, he just wanted to figure it out.

"Harry! Concentrate." Hermione whispered.

"I am Hermione." he retorted.

"Yeah on something, or should I say, someone else.". Harry gave Hermione a sarcastic look and watched the new students being sorted.

As the Sorting Hat called out House names Harry was trying to think how Amanda had caught his eye. Yes she was attractive and yes he had noticed it before, but why now was he staring at her? Why did he feel like running up to her and guarding her?

Without even noticing food had popped up in front of Harry, it looked like the House Elves had worked hard this year and surprisingly Hermione was eating.

"What?" Hermione answered to Ron's look.

"You're actually eating!" he said surprisingly.

"So what? Can't I eat?".

"Well yeah, you can, but what about the whole House Elf thing?".

"That's over and done with." Hermione said "I know the House Elf's are happy so why change them?".

"Now you get it!" said Ron giving her a funny look.

Ron had noticed that there was something wrong with Harry, he hadn't touched his food and that was very unlike him since he hardly had any food at the Dursley's.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, Harry didn't answer. "Oi Harry, you awake?" and once Ron had waved his arm in front of Harry he looked away from Amanda.

"Harry what has gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Yeah there is." Ron said, "You haven't stopped staring at Amanda since we came in, so come on, you fancy her or something?".

"Yeah I do but you can't talk Ron, you like her more than me. Besides, I still like Cho. And I'm not staring at her 'cause I fancy her, I'm staring 'cause she's doing something and I can't put my finger on it. There's something that's caught my eye but I don't know what!". Ron and Hermione looked at each other. concerned.

"Have some food Harry." Hermione demanded, "You're probably just hungry.".

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Harry agreed, he put some food on his plate and started to eat.

Monday morning and everyone is in the Great Hall for breakfast and finding out what lessons they have.

"DOUBLE POTIONS NEXT!" Ron shouted "How can this be!? I've been good haven't I? Why torture me?".

"Calm down Ron, it won't kill you." said Harry.

"A lot you know! Anyway, you're only saying that 'cause Amanda's in that class."

"Shut up Ron!" said Harry going red in the face.

"Admit it Harry, you like her." Hermione grinned.

"No I don't." he replied, "There's just something she was doing last night and it caught my eye, nothing dodgy Ron!". Harry saw Ron's face and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Boys." Hermione mumbled and got up to go to class with Harry and Ron following her.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione wait up!" Amanda shouted as she ran past some first years, "I've been meaning to talk to you three but I haven't had the chance.".

"What about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing special really, just wondered how your summers went, because I haven't heard from any of you for a while and I thought we could talk on our way to class!".

"Okay" said Ron and Hermione.

"So... How did they go?" Amanda asked.

"Mine was okay, I went to France again which was nice" Hermione answered.

"Ooo la la! Very nice! What about you Ron?".

"Umm nothing really, just stayed in The Burrow mostly.".

"Oh. Well. That sounds nice. Harry how was your summer?", he didn't reply. "Harry?", still no reply. "What? Are you not talking to me or something Harry?" Amanda asked concerned. "Harry if you have a problem with me then tell me and I'll go.".

"No! No don't, sorry I... I was just thinking.".

"Oh, OK. That's good! Well I'll talk to you lot later then, bye.".

"See you in Muggle Studies Amanda!" Hermione shouted.

"See you Hermione".

"What on earth was that Harry?" Hermione asked angrily.

"What was what?".

"You! Totally ignoring her." Ron said.

"I have no idea, I just couldn't talk for some reason". Ron and Hermione looked at each other again and all three were quiet the rest of the walk there.

Once again Harry was staring at Amanda and not concentrating, Ron noticed straight away that he wasn't because Harry had put in the wrong potion and their cauldron had blown to bits. "Again, Mr. Potter, you seem to be in another world. Dreaming of fame and fortune ?" Snape said bitterly.

Amanda had turned round at that point and Harry was still staring at her, Ron could tell she felt uncomfortable.

"Harry, stop it now!", as Ron hit his arm Harry realized what he was doing and quickly looked away.

"Oh yeah, like she didn't notice that" Ron said sarcastically, then when Amanda had turned round he realised why he was staring, why he felt so protective over her, it was because she was staring at Draco. His enemy, her enemy, she was staring at Draco that whole time and by the looks of it he was staring at her too.


	2. chapter two

-1Chapter 2

Harry couldn't figure it out. Why on earth would she be staring at Draco? Why him? Why not Ron, Fred, George or even Harry? What was so interesting about Draco? He was a Malfoy after all. Draco is skinny, pale, has dirty blonde, greasy hair and everything Amanda hates! But there was one other thing that Harry couldn't get. Why did he care? Yes Amanda is a big part of his life, if she wasn't here then Harry wouldn't have been alive. She was the one who convinced the Ministry of Magic to let Harry come to Hogwarts so he could be safe; she was the one who helped him out when things got rough, she was the one who taught him everything. But when it came to Amanda and Draco she wouldn't let Harry do anything, she knew that something bad would happen. She is exactly like her father that way, knowing what will happen and knowing when something has happened when Harry wouldn't tell her, so Harry just left Amanda to deal with Draco and always has. Though this time something was different, this time Harry was the one who had a feeling something has happened, he was the one seeing danger in her path. Why didn't she see it though? 'That's it.' he thought to himself, 'I'm going to talk to her.'.

Amanda was sitting in the Great Hall; once again staring at Draco. Harry noticed this and immediately walked quickly to her.

"Would you _please_ stop this." Harry demanded.

"Stop doing what?" Amanda asked confused.

"Staring at Malfoy! It's annoying, frustrating and disgusting!".

"Frustrating?". As soon as Amanda had said this Harry went red.

"Never mind. Why are you staring at him anyway?".

"He's staring at me.", and indeed he was. Harry saw Malfoy look away when Harry looked and started to talk to Crabb and Goyle like he hadn't seen anything.

"No, there's more to this. I know there is. You've been staring at each other ever since we came back, are you to together or something?".

"No we're not." Amanda said.

"Then WHAT?" Harry shouted so that the whole Hall heard, Amanda looked a bit worried.

"Look Harry." she whispered, "Nothing's going on, I'm just... Staring at him because… Because I just am OK.". Amanda ran out the Hall and Harry was left alone looking dazed.

'For God's sake! Why can't she just tell me?' he thought. But then as Harry left the Great Hall he thought of something, or rather someone, he hasn't thought of in a long time. Lucius Malfoy.

He's the reason why Amanda gets involved with the Malfoy family, all though she does not like to talk about it Harry knew everything. Harry knows everything about her; as soon as they met they clicked and have been telling each other everything since, but why won't she tell him this?

A lot of things were going through Harry's mind at this point, thinking of Lucius and all, what if it has happened again?

"Ron, Hermione, you've got to help me!" Harry shouted across the Common Room, "It's Amanda, I think something's happened!".

"Give it up Harry." said Hermione, "If she's staring at Draco then fine let her stare at him, it's none of our business.".

"Hermione's right mate." added Ron.

"Oh she's always right! Can't you for once just stop thinking everything's OK when obviously it's not!" Harry shouted again.

"Calm down! If there's something wrong then Amanda will tell you, she always does. You're a lucky git if you ask me; I would give anything to be that close like you are with her." said Ron.

"But there _is_ something wrong, why can't anyone see that?". Hermione and Ron were looking concerned.

"Alright Harry, tell us what you think is wrong." said Hermione.

"Finally!" he gasped.


	3. chapter three

-1Chapter 3

"So you know what to do yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we are casually going to go up to Amanda, talk to her then drag her to that secret room." Hermione replied.

"Good. Right, I'm going to go there now. I'll give u about 15 minutes to do this and-".

"15 minutes!" Ron cut in, "There's no way we can do this in 15 minutes.".

"Well, it's either that or we let her marry Draco!" Harry said.

"Marry?" Hermione giggled.

"Okay, maybe not marry but you know what I mean.". As Hermione rolled her eyes Harry walked away to the secret room and both Ron and Hermione walked to Potions class.

"Where's Harry?" Amanda asked.

"Err... He just went to the bathroom." Hermione answered with a worried look on her face.

"Right... OK." Amanda said. As she was about to walk into the class Hermione shouted "So you didn't exactly tell us about your holidays. How were they?".

Amanda stopped suddenly and with a panic look on her face she turned round and replied "Umm they were OK I guess, nothing interesting happened. You know just staying with Hagrid and... Things." she said quietly. At that point Hermione understood what Harry had been on about, Amanda had been acting odd since they came back.

With this Hermione turned to Ron to give him the signal to grab her but noticed he wasn't in this world, he was staring at Amanda again and drooling a bit.

"Ron!" Hermione said elbowing his stomach.

"Wha-oh! What?", Ron saw that Amanda was walking to the classroom and shouted "Amanda!". She turned again and said "Oh, so you are here Ron.".

Ron, with a red face, said "Err yeah... Always have been.".

"Right." Amanda said confused, "Anyway, what do you want? Not to be rude or anything but I do have to go to class." Amanda said with a little giggle.

"Oh yeah right. Umm, so, how are you today?".

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?" Amanda said with a funny look.

"I'm fine. You know the weather has been really nice lately, don't you think?" Ron asked with a smile.

Amanda looked outside and saw it was dark and raining very hard, "Yeah, great weather to sunbath! OK you two, what's wrong? Why are you talking utter rubbish?". Hermione and Ron looked at each, then suddenly Hermione shouted "NOW!" and they both grabbed her.

While that was happening Harry was still making his way down to the 'secret' room, he was going over and over his head what he was going to say and what he was going to do about Amanda. 'Right I'll say that.' Harry thought, 'And that as well. God I hope this works!'. At this point Harry was very worried. He didn't know how Amanda was going to react, probably badly, but he knew Amanda very well. They've been like brother and sister for the past 5 and a quarter years! So why was he worried now?

Harry turned into a little hall way and knocked three times on a door, the door opened and there it was, the 'secret' room. It was very beautiful and smelt fantastic, it was one of those rooms that were magical and only he, Amanda, Ron and Hermione knew about it. Colours of all the Houses were in it and for once Harry liked the Slytherin colours, the sliver and green went really well with the gold and red of the Gryffindor House, all colours were twisted together to make it bright and shining. The room was big and had all sorts of furniture in it, bean bags as chairs, a big wooden table, a long sofa that was bigger than the four House Common Rooms put together and it was comfortable so most the time Harry slept on it. There were wild flowers, purple, bright pink and orange, a rose or two, and as soon as you walked in it it smelt as sweet and delicious as a bakery.

Harry sat down on the sofa and waited for about 5 minutes before he heard a knock on the door, he knew it took him about 10 to get there because he was walking so slow, mostly because he was panicking.

Hermione and Ron came in with Amanda struggling to get out of their grip; it was hard since they were both using magic to do it. They threw Amanda onto the sofa next to Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted.

"We're only doing this for you own good" Hermione said.

"My own good?!? There's nothing wrong with my own good!".

"There is!" Harry said, "You've been acting strangely lately and staring at Draco and we...", Hermione interrupted with a cough. "I mean _I_ want to know what's wrong with you so tell me!", Harry gasped as he ran out of breath.

"There's nothing wrong!".

"Then why won't you tell us about your summer holiday?" Ron asked, Amanda looked at him, panic on her face. She looked round to all of them, they all new it must be bad, "I can't tell you." she said finally.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"It's complicated." she replied.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Hermione pointed out, Amanda gave a little laugh.

"Amanda, I tell you everything right?" Harry asked, Amanda nodded, "And you help me right?".

"Well I hope I do.".

"You do, honestly. Look, I know there's something wrong. I know something's happened, what I don't know is why you won't tell me." Harry put his hand on Amanda's chin and turned her head round, "All I want to do is help you the way you've helped me, I can't help you if you won't let me.".

"Promise me you won't do anything?" Amanda said.

"I promise, do you two promise?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said, she looked at Ron.

"Yeah, I promise" he said.

"OK then, I'll tell you.".


	4. chapter four

-1Chapter 4

"Oh my!" Hermione squeaked, "I cannot believe it. I won't believe it. It's impossible. Who could do such a thing?".

Ron said angrily "Obviously they can.".

Harry looked at Amanda sympathetically and said "I'm so sorry Amanda, I mean if I had known then I wouldn't have been so-".

"So arrogant." finished Hermione.

Harry looked at Amanda with the most saddest look she had ever seen, "It's OK Harry." Amanda said, "It's not your fault, no one knew. And no one will know, do you understand me?". They all nodded at her demand. "Good, because if anyone, including them, EVER find out I'm going to get it worse next time".

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other with concern, Amanda looked up, she got the most horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Why did I tell them?' Amanda thought 'They're all going to get killed if anyone finds out, I know they care and I know they'll be worrying most times but I can't help the feeling that something is going to happen'. With this thought Amanda started to cry.

"Oh Amanda, its OK!" Hermione said as she rushed to her friend and gave a hug, "It's all going to be fine you'll see, nothing is going to happen, we'll make sure of that won't we?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"Yes" they said. Ron sat next to Amanda and lifted her chin up "You're in safe hands." he said, Amanda looked at Ron with tears in her eyes and kissed his lips.

"I know." she replied.

As always Ron went as red as the sweaters his mum knitted him and Amanda giggled, "You can always make me laugh Ron." she said, "That's why I love you.".

Ron stopped and looked at Amanda "Did you just say-".

"That I love you?" Amanda interrupted, "Of course I love you Ron.".

Ron had the cutest side smile on his face. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ron and Amanda, who were staring at each other, they both knew what to do and walked out the room to leave Amanda and Ron alone.

As the door closed behind Harry and Hermione, Ron quickly said "What do you mean by love?".

Amanda looked at Ron with that smile he loved and she said "What do you think?".

Amanda then took Ron's chin like he did her and kissed his soft lips. Ron couldn't believe what was happening. All this time he has had a crush on her and NOW she says she loved him, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Amanda's perfect lips on his and how aroused he had gotten.

Amanda had slipped her tongue into his mouth and Ron had done the same to her, he just couldn't believe it. 'Amanda Dumbledore' he thought, 'Amanda Dumbledore is kissing me! And it's not just a little one!', then she stopped.

"Don't stop!" Ron said and leaned in for another but Amanda had stopped him.

"Ron listen to me, there's something you should know".

Ron looked very worried, 'Did I do it wrong?' he thought. 'Was I that bad?'. Amanda had interrupted his thoughts.

"Ron focus.".

"Oh sorry.".

Amanda giggled then said "You know that whole thing I told you, Harry and Hermione?".

"Yes." said Ron.

"Well you have to understand.".

"I do understand Amanda, and I'm sorry to-".

"No.". Amanda interrupted, "It's not just that, it's Draco.".

"What's that git got to do with it?" said an angry Ron.

"He's got everything to do with it!". Amanda looked upset; Ron didn't understand why, "Tell me." he said.

Amanda looked at him, "Okay, but you have to listen and not shout.". Ron nodded. "We've known each other the whole of our lives haven't we?", he nodded again. "And Draco and I have known each other for the whole of our lives too, but that thing over the summer didn't happen just then." Amanda said, Ron Looked puzzled. "It's happened before, in fact it's happened most of my life I just hadn't told anyone until now obviously.", she paused then started again. "Draco has always been there when it's happened and when he has he had always stopped it, this time he was over powered. But over the years where he had helped me I grew to love him like I love you.". Ron looked surprised, he looked angry.

"But how come you were kissing me just then?" he asked.

"Because I love you, I love you with all my heart!".

"But what about Draco?".

"I love him too with all of my heart." she answered.

"Okay, now I'm confused!". Amanda kissed Ron again.

"I love the both of you, you two are the only people I grew up with from this school and of course I grew to love you both. You have know idea how hard this is for me. I love Draco's attitude, I love your personality, I love the fact that Draco saved me, I love that you want to save me. You both make me laugh, you're both perfect in my eyes. I can't choose who I like more because I love you just as much, in ways both of you have been there for me and I love the fact that you always will be, I want to be with both of you but I know I can't. It's tearing me up inside knowing that I can't have either one of you.".

Amanda was nearly in tears after that, Ron looked at her and asked "What do you mean you can't have either of us?".

Amanda looked at him straight in the eye, "They know I love you, they know I love Draco, they will harm you if either of you try to do something. When Draco tried to help me last time, as I already told you, he got over powered and got seriously hurt. It killed me inside knowing I had hurt him, it will kill me even more if I see that happening to you!".

Ron finally understood but still wondered why she would love anyone like Draco, why would a Malfoy defend a Dumbledore?

Ron hugged Amanda on the sofa, "I wouldn't let anything happened to you." he whispered in her ear.

"I know.".

Ron leant in to kiss Amanda again and this time she didn't stop him, they both wanted more both knew that that was all they could do.

Ron couldn't help himself. He was on top of Amanda and loved it, she loved it too. She could feel the pressure from his trousers and didn't care, she knew they shouldn't be doing this so she stopped him from un-doing his trousers.

"Why?" he asked.

"Not this time." she whispered and carried on kissing him.

Though he couldn't do that he wanted to do something to her, he put his hand up her skirt and took off her underwear. They were kissing passionately at this stage and they loved it, Amanda was moaning his name and put her hand down his trousers. Ron was moaning while kissing her and that had turned her on even more than before.

"I love to hear you moan." she whispered.

"I could say the same about you." he whispered back.

Never could Ron imagine that he, Ron Weasley, was making Amanda Dumbledore moan. Never he thought he would ever hear it and now that he has he loved her even more.


	5. chapter five

-1Chapter 5

Before Ron and Amanda knew it, it was morning. They had spent all day and night in the 'secret' room and didn't even notice. They kissed, they talked, they did everything _but _that.

Amanda had fallen asleep in Ron's arms around 3 o'clock in the morning; Ron watched her sleep the rest of the night wondering what she was dreaming. 'She's even more beautiful when she's asleep.' he thought and kissed her forehead. To Ron she looked like an Angel when she slept and wished that he could watch her sleep forever, but he knew he couldn't. He looked at his watch and was surprised at the time, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon, he wondered if anyone had noticed they were missing and if they did would Harry and Hermione tell them where they were. 'They wouldn't.' he thought and continued to watch Amanda sleep.

Just then he heard three knocks on the door and saw the door open, his heart was pumping rapidly at the thought of who it could have been. Then he saw a short, dark haired girl enter the room. It was Lizzy Brown.

Lizzy, short for Elizabeth, is good friends with Hermione, Lavender, Cho, Ginny, Pansy and herself. Lizzy tends to talk to herself a lot. She's mostly good friends with Hermione and Pansy since they lived near each other, though her family didn't appreciate muggle borns they still welcomed Hermione in their home. Lizzy was pureblood and, of course, was in Slytherin but wasn't as evil as most of the Slytherin's would have hoped for. Her family were friends with the Malfoy family, everyone knew them by this time and she knew everything about Amanda and Draco. Lizzy knew Draco liked Amanda and knew Amanda found out so she was very surprised to see her with Ron Weasley.

"What on earth has happened here?" squealed Lizzy.

"Nothing much." Ron replied.

"Obviously something happened, you look knackered, and why is Amanda still asleep?" Lizzy asked, her voice getting louder.

"Shhhh!" hissed Ron, "Don't wake her up! Anyway, why are you here? I thought you would have been with Pansy.".

"I was." said Lizzy, "But I'm looking for Hermione, I can have more than one friend other than Pansy.".

"Oh and I wonder why you're looking for Hermione." winked Ron with a smile on his face. Not many people knew this but Lizzy is bisexual and not very proud of it, she has a crush on Hermione and Neville Longbottom. Ron didn't understand why she didn't have a crush on Pansy since they were best friends and spent more time together, he didn't understand why she didn't have a crush on Amanda but Ron didn't really understand a lot of things.

"Don't give me that look Ron, I know you know but still you don't need to rub it in my face." she said now getting self-conscious.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." Ron said, "You know I'm only joking. I haven't seen Hermione anywhere, sorry. I've been in here most the time, well, all the time." said Ron now looking red.

"Oh, I see." said Lizzy, "I'll leave you two alone then.".

"It's nothing like that." Ron said, "We've been talking since Amanda hasn't been doing very well lately, she didn't feel like going to classes since, well you know, since…" he looked at Amanda and whispered "Draco is in most of her classes.".

"So you know then?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday.".

Lizzy looked at Amanda and sighed, "She's been going through a lot hasn't she?". They both looked at her then looked at each other. "I better go." Lizzy said, "When Amanda wakes up tell her Draco has been looking for her". Ron nodded and watched Lizzy walk out the room.

'Why is Draco looking for her?' Ron thought, he shook this thought away and continued to watch her sleep.

Lizzy was in the Great Hall eating her lunch and sitting with Pansy, ironically Draco was sitting right opposite her.

"Have you seen her?" Draco asked.

"Is it your business if I have pr not?" Lizzy replied in a bitter tone.

"It is actually", Lizzy gave him a funny look then started to talk to herself again.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's a 'Malfoy' he thinks he can control anyone. Stupid git.".

"Erm Lizzy, I can hear you." Draco said looking a bit freaked out.

"So? Everyone can hear me because I am talking to my best friend".

Draco looked round and saw no one, except Pansy, next to her and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, did you see her or not?".

"Yes I did.". She paused.

"And?".

"And what?".

"So did you tell her I was looking for her?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Who's her?" Lizzy replied.

Draco was getting very angry. "DID YOU TELL AMANDA I WAS LOOKING FOR HER?" he shouted, everyone in the Great Hall was watching.

"Of course I did Draco, I always do, you know that. Give me some credit." Lizzy said in a teasing tone and then giggled.

Draco never did understand Lizzy, he always thought that she was a bit on the odd side and most the time he was proven right. He watched Lizzy walk out of the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table, he noticed something, or rather some people, were missing. He ran after Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" he shouted, "Lizzy, wait!". He skidded to a halt right in front of her, "Where are they?" he demanded.

"Where are who?" Lizzy asked looking confused.

"Where are Ron and Amanda?". At this Lizzy felt a lurch in her stomach, panic rushed inside of her and Draco knew immediately by the look on her face. He went red with anger and said "That room.".


End file.
